


You Are The Best For Putting Up With Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was feeling a little hormonal, & is lucky that Danny takes everything in stride, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Please enjoy!!!*





	You Are The Best For Putting Up With Me:

*Summary: Steve was feeling a little hormonal, & is lucky that Danny takes everything in stride, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Please enjoy!!!*

 

It was a rough week for Commander Steve McGarrett, He was getting bigger by the second, while he was progressing in his pregnancy. Plus, Hormones are kicking in.

 

His Husband, Danny “Danno” Williams knew what to expect, when they got together. He didn’t take anything personal, & he helped, when he was needed.

 

Steve felt better, & the handsome man said, “You are the best for putting up with me, Baby, Thank you”, The Blond nodded, & said, “You are welcome, It’s not so bad, I love you”, Steve said with a smile on his face, & kissed him passionately.

 

“I love you too, Danno, I love you too”, & they sat down together, & had the lunch, that Danny had made. The Couple were happy, & they can’t wait to show their baby the pizzeria, & tell him or her how they met.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
